nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Andre Frazier's cars
Andre Frazier's cars are driven by Andre Frazier. Overview Andre uses his various cars in the United States with clean fuel cars & modified cars. Plus he hates broken cars like his 1996 Toyota Camry. Cars 1996 Toyota Camry LE V6 The 1996 Toyota Camry LE V6 is Andre's first car when he started high school as a freshman. Right now it's formerly owned by Andre Frazier. FOUR DOOR SEDAN The Camry is a four door sedan. It's a four speed automatic and dual cupholder. The Exterior is dark green and light grey interior. The Toyota Camry is modified with led lights on the front, back, side & interior. It has a custom pioneer double din radio, speaker & amplifiers. 2019 Lexus LS500H AWD Andre bought this car from Lexus of Concord in Market Street. It was better than his old broken down toyota camry. FOUR DOOR HYBRID SEDAN The Lexus LS500H is a four door sedan. It's a ten speed automatic transmission & dual cupholders. The exterior color is silver and beige & brown interior color. The LS500H All Wheel Drive is install with a kicker subwoofer on the back and pioneer amplifiers. 2008 Toyota RAV4 Andre bought it from Budo Masuta's property after Budo bought a new Chevrolet Silverado 2500 crew cab Duramax Diesel 6x6 modified off road truck. FIVE DOOR SUV The RAV4 is a five door compact SUV. It's a five speed automatic transmission and dual cupholders. The exterior is black and black & silver interior. The RAV4 that Andre installed is GARRETT GTX2867R turbo, mishimoto intercooler, mishimoto oil cooler, mishimoto radiator, AEM intake on the engine, Tein Suspensions on the wheel wheels ajusted negative five on the camber & ride height lowered, exterior installed is fifteen52 teardrops rims and low profile tires. Interior is installed with kicker speakers, stereo intallation kit, pioneer navigation stereo, pioneer speakers, pioneer amplifiers, AUX & USB input inside the center console & bass knob. 2005 Toyota Highlander Andre bought it from Pippi Osu & Ryuto Ippongo's property after Ryuto bought a new Nissan GT-R Nismo. FIVE DOOR SUV The Highlander is a five door mid size SUV. It's a five speed automatic transmission. The exterior color is pastel blue & silver interior color. The Highlander that Andre installed is GARRETT GTX2867R turbo, mishimoto intercooler, mishimoto oil cooler, mishimoto radiator, AEM intake on the engine, Tein Suspensions on the wheel wheels ajusted negative five on the camber & ride height lowered, exterior installed is salad shooter corvette ZR1 rims & low profile tires. Interior is installed with kicker speakers, pioneer navigation stereo, pioneer speakers, pioneer amplifiers, AUX & USB input inside the center console & bass knob. The model badge on the rear is a KLUGER logo instead of a HIGHLANDER logo. 2010 Cadillac Escalade Andre bought it from Oka Ruto's property after she bought a 2014 Acura MDX. FIVE DOOR SUV The Escalade is a five door full size SUV. It's a 6 speed automatic transmission. The exterior color is black & beige interior color. The Escalade that Andre installed is Magnuson Supercharger, AEM intake. exterior installed is 26 inch Black Rhino MALA rims and low profile tires. Interior installed is kicker subwoofers, pioneer amplifiers & bass knob. 2011 Lincoln Town Car FOUR DOOR SEDAN 2001 Gillig Phantom TWO DOOR RV CONVERTED CITY BUS Trivia * N/A Category:Vehicles